The MisAdventures in Wonderland
by Alsper
Summary: Outtakes to the story Demons and Sinners. Various Pov's. Includes canon and non canon stuff, as well as slash
1. Alice's Adevntures in Wonderland

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or anything related to it. If we did, Jackson wouldn't be having the wig fail he's been having for New Moon and Eclipse. Just saying…**

**K:** Here it is. If you're looking for canon move on. Sorry. But even Alice can't resist the virgins. Oh and let the flames begin.

**Robs: **Ahhh Edward, I actually love him....

This chapter is dedicated to Conty, cause she knows she loves Edward and Nami cause she wanted the Alice, Bella good time ;)

**

* * *

****Alice's Adventures in Wonderland**

Sometime in the middle of the night I had found my way back into Edward's room. Last night had been, hot. Very hot. Even if we didn't get as far as I'm sure he wanted. But hey, at least he got off right?

Currently he was snoring softly next to me. His face was buried into his pillow with one arm under it, the other on my hip. I slid out from under him trying not to wake him up. I quickly ran to his bathroom.

After using the toilet and washing my hands and face, I peeked out to see him still asleep. So I grabbed my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth thinking about the last few days. Slowly, Edward and I were taking whatever it was we were doing a little bit farther every day and if we were to continue at this rate, maybe whatever this sexual tension between us was could be resolved by sometime next week?

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. _Holy fuck, next week?! Isn't that too soon?_ I rolled my eyes at myself. Compared to how things went with a certain someone else, this was a snail's pace for me.

I spit in the sink, looking up to see Edward joining me in the bathroom. I tried to keep my eyes on the faucet and let him clean his teeth on his own. Of course my resolve broke when I started to remember the things we had done the night before. I was curious about how he felt about it and kept sneaking glances at him.

Of course the minute our eyes locked, we both blushed and looked away.

I finished brushing my teeth first and rinsed my brush and face off really quick. Edward was still brushing his teeth.

So how do I say, 'thanks for fingering me I needed the release to help me sleep,' without sounding like a total bitch? Either way I was gonna come out sounding callous.

He finished up what he was doing before smirking at me and loosely wrapping his arms around my neck. "I don't have to work today."

I smiled up at him, _maybe things weren't gonna be weird. Right?_ "Well, how do you wanna spend your day off?"

He tried to give me a confidant smile but I saw through it. "I want to spend it with you, just you. Nobody else." He said.

_Just me huh?_ I thought as I bit into my lip. "Well... we could watch movies or something." That's something friends can do without being sexual right?

"Yeah, we could." If it wasn't so obvious that he was trying to be cool about this, I would have laughed at how he was acting. "We could… watch them in my bed?"

I nodded and smiled as I took his hand in mine, leading him towards the bed. "Come on, you get first pick since it's your day off"

I teased Edward for a few minutes about his choice '9 Songs', after all the back of the DVD made it sound like an explicit sex movie without screaming porn, but it wasn't like that. It was in fact, a movie about different British Bands. Very cool movie actually.

But of course we didn't finish watching it because we were busy teasing each other. It started off with me pulling a Meg Ryan and faking an orgasm and he laughed and tried to tell me to hush so he could watch the movie. Then as I started to get engrossed, he started brushing his fingers over my breasts. I was really fighting with myself not to let him win in the teasing.

But then he added kissing. Christ he knew me too well cause he started kissing along my neck and collar bone as his hands went under my shirt. Finally I had enough of the teasing and made my way on top of him. He helped me remove my shirt before he assaulted my nipples.

I wove my fingers into his hair, tugging it up to get him to stop lavishing my breasts with attention. I pushed him back and ran my tongue from his earlobe to his neck, nipping and kissing at the flesh. His hands cupped my ass, massaging it as I kissed down his chest. He let go of me and rested his hands on either side of him.

As kissed my way lower I looked up at him through my lashes, my nails dragging along the waist band of his boxer briefs. He smirked at me before biting his lip as I started to pull his briefs down. Once they were removed I took his cock in my hand and wiped the pre-cum on the head with my thumb, then I stroked him a few times.

I watched as his eyes fluttered for a moment and smirked at his reaction. "Edward, watch me." I demanded before dragging my tongue along the underside of his shaft. He moaned but opened his eyes.

When our eyes locked, I wrapped my lips around him; I was determined to make him watch my every movement. The deeper I took him in my mouth, the harder he fought to keep eye contact.

He was a good boy, watching me as I bobbed along his length, swirling my tongue and humming around him. I'm a pretty good judge of what guys like and I knew one trick that would send him into ecstasy.

I gently drug my teeth along his length as I pulled up a little before sliding back down. Edward thrust his hips in response while fisting the sheets. I repeated the move one more time making Edward moan 'oh shit', just before he came in my mouth.

Once I sucked him clean, I kissed my way back up to his chest and smiled at him. "Worth the wait?" I teased.

He nodded slowly as he pushed me onto my back. "That was fantastic."

Edward's hand slid down my body, working its way into my panties. I shifted my hips to give him better access. He gently bit down on my nipple and tugged just as his fingers entered my core. He started a steady rhythm with his finger adding another as he pumped into me.

His thumb rubbed at my clit, circling slowly as his fingers thrust into me fast and hard. Then as he slowed his hand, his thumb would increase it's pace. It was fantastic, but it wasn't until I was close to cumming that he pulled his fingers out.

He looked at me, his eyes smoldering with desire making my heart hammer in my chest. Was it from Edward's ministrations or the fact that we might take this even further I didn't know.

He moved along side my body, kissing my deeply. His tongue dancing with mine as his hand massaged my pussy. He pulled away, us both panting as we stared at each other.

"I want to taste you Alice," he whispered huskily. While that was nothing like Jaspers voice, it still had the same affect on me. I nodded silently and watched as he removed my panties, smiling at me as he pulled me towards the edge of the bed.

Once he was satisfied with our position, he moved closer. So close, I could feel his warm breath fan over me. "I've dreamed of tasting you." He said as he licked his lips. On instinct, I found my own tongue mimic his, while wondering who this confidant man was.

I felt his tongue slide to my clit, drawing lazy circles around it. My head lolled back; of course he would go their first.

"Look at me Alice," he demanded. I snapped my head down to see him watching me as his tongue continued to play with me, teasing and taunting. But finally he slid his tongue deep into me, curling and twisting as he fucked me with it.

I ran my hand through his hair, tugging on it as I watched him. Fucking hottest shit ever.

He would alternate between fucking me to licking at my clit. When he sucked my clit into his mouth and nibbled, that was when I felt the tightly wound coil being released.

"Oh God," I moaned falling flat against the bed, as I trembled with the orgasm and gasped for air. I hadn't had a release like that in a few days.

--------------------------------

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bella had never given herself an orgasm. That was just wrong on so many levels. I offered as her friend to walk her through it, there's nothing wrong with that right?

"Go to my room and strip down. I'm gonna tell Ed we're going to bed," I told her as we reached the third floor landing. She nodded and went towards my rooms as I headed to Ed's. I waited until I heard the click of my door before going into Ed's room.

That's right, I didn't knock.

Ed was resting against his head board in just his lounge pants as he typed away at his laptop. He smirked when I walked in but didn't say anything to me.

"Surfing the net for porn?" I teased.

"You wish," he said looking at me through his lashes.

"Like we need porn," I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him.

"You here for a nightcap," he asked as he winked at me.

I smirked in response. "Actually, no, I came in here to inform you that Bella _and_ I are going to bed..."

"Together?" he asked while smirking.

I nodded as I turned towards the door. That was after all why I emphasized that we were going to bed. As I reached the door I looked at him over my shoulder. "Yep, we're just so tired from all the dancing..." I watched as he licked his lips, obviously remembering our earlier show. "Sweet dreams Eddie"

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

I closed the door enough to make him think that it was closed all the way, but I knew he would hear everything that went on in my room.

Yes, I'm being evil. I am using the fact that I am teaching my best friend how to double click her mouse while thinking of Freak Boy and making sure he hears every moan she makes.

_I'm a freaking genius!_

When I went in my room Bella was laying in bed chewing her lip and staring at the ceiling. I left the door partially open, hoping Ed would fall right into my trap. I turned my attention back to Bella. She was lying under the sheet, strategically placed to hide everything but still let me know that she had in fact stripped down.

"You nervous Bee?" I asked her as I moved towards the bed. She looked at me and smiled.

"Not really, cause we've totally made out before, but at the same time yes?" She laughed nervously.

"Well, what would make you more comfortable? Cause this doesn't work when you're stressed out."

She laughed a bit more naturally at that. "Just get over here Alice."

I laughed with her before crawling onto the bed to lie next to her. She exhaled deeply before turning to look at me. "I feel under dressed," she teased tugging at my shorts.

"I can fix that you know?" I watched as she chewed her lip and nodded. I rolled onto my back and took the shorts off tossing them over to the hamper. "Better, or do you want the shirt off too?"

"No, no, that's fine. I think." She said.

I did my best to calm her down, get her mind off what she was about to do. Soon she was visibly relaxed and I began telling her what she should do. With her eyes closed, I instructed her to think of Ed, imagine her hand was his. I watched as she tried gently touching her stomach, getting used to her touch before she started her way up to her breasts.

Once she got comfortable with herself, she applied more pressure to her touches, softly calling his name as she fondled her breasts.

I would be lying if I said that didn't make me want to touch myself too, but this isn't about me, this is about Bella.

When I felt she'd had enough teasing, I slowly took her hand in mine, guiding it down past her naval.

"Touch yourself the way you imagine Edward doing it," I said softly, letting go of her hand and watching her face. She stopped and turned her head to look at me, her brown eyes dark with lust and desire.

"Kiss me," she requested. Her voice was one I wasn't used to hearing on her as the sultriness of it beckoned me like I was in a trance.

I moved closer to her, capturing her lips with my own. My hand moved on its own volition, cupping her tit in my hand and massaging it as my thumb ran over her pert nipple. She moaned into the kiss as her hand fisted into my hair.

I moved so our legs were intertwined as our kiss deepened. Our hands exploring the curves of our bodies, our tongues teased each other's. I broke our kiss, moving my lips down the expanse of her neck as her hands tugged at my shirt. I pulled myself up on to my knees and she rubbed her thigh into my wet panties.

"Bee," I chided as I removed my shirt making her giggle. When I tossed my shirt to the side she sat up and started kissing at my neck and collarbone, biting me and making me moan.

_Holy shit, I think we are about to cross a line I wasn't anticipating. _

I pushed her back onto the bed, laying myself between her legs. Again we lost ourselves in kisses and touches, grinding against each other for friction to satisfy the desire that was becoming too all consuming.

I explored her body with my mouth; licking and nibbling at her tits, sucking on her nipple, making her moan and writhe beneath me. The more she moaned, the more I wanted to make her come undone.

"What would you want him to do now Bella?" I asked her as my hand slid between us, cupping her very wet center and massaging it. She bit her lip and looked at me, earning her a smirk. "It helps with the fantasy Bella, close your eyes and picture him," I purred as I ran the tip of my middle finger along her slit, stopping at her clit. She bit her lip harder and blushed. "What would Edward do Bella?"

She covered her face with her hands and started to giggle, so I removed my hand. She uncovered her face before letting out a big gust of air. "I would want him to do whatever he wants," she said smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes and smirked back, "Well I would think he would like to fuck you. But it's your choice," I told her as I dragged my fingers along her inner thigh. "Fingers… Or tongue?" I asked as I licked a circle around her nipple.

"Oh God… tongue…" she moaned.

_I wonder what Jazzy would do…_ I thought briefly, but decided that now was not the best time to think of him.

I slid my way back down between Bella's legs, looking over my left shoulder as I pulled my hair to the right one. There standing in the shadows of the door was Edward. He took the bait. _Good._ I smirked at him before returning my attention to Bella.

I lowered my face, listening as she gasped as my breath washed over her. I flattened my tongue against her lower lips, licking her from the bottom up before letting the tip of my tongue slide between her slit; teasing her. She bent on leg at the knee as her legs fell wider apart in response.

Sure this was my first time attempting to eat a girl out, so I had no clue what I was doing. But given the many hours of experience I had with Jasper, I decided to go with what I liked.

I started with teasing her, dragging my tongue along her slit and nibbling on her lips. I could hear her moaning slightly as if she was unsure if she should.

That reminded me of Ed telling me to watch him as he fucked me with his tongue. "Bella," I said pulling back while I dragged a finger along her folds, barely entering her but still enough to feel how excited she was.

She moaned in response. "Bella, watch me." I watched as she sat herself up on her elbows to look at me. "I want you to watch me fuck you with my tongue," I tried to say in a demanding way like Ed did. It appeared to work 'cause she bit on her lip and nodded slightly.

I parted her lips with my fingers while slowly dragging my tongue against her, letting her get accustomed to me being there. I flicked my tongue along her clit a few times and by the time her hips bucked in response I knew she was okay with me there.

I started to fuck her slowly with my tongue, wiggling and rolling it inside of her warmth. She moaned and wiggled around me, all of it making me more determined. I licked at her clit again before sucking it into my mouth. All the while her eyes locked on mine.

Slowly I pushed my two middle fingers into her, pumping slow and deliberate as I nibbled at her clit. That made her lose her balance and fall flat against the bed, as she rocked her hips into my thrusts. Pumping them a little faster made her cry out more.

Hearing her moan my name like that was… fucking hot! Now I knew how Jasper felt.

I curled my fingers up slightly as I pulled them out making her groan in pleasure, before thrusting back in. My tongue and fingers working at the same frenzied pace as she started to pant and tremble around me.

I kissed my way back up to her lips, my fingers thrusting as my thumb rubbed her. After her tongue explored her taste in my mouth, I kissed my way to her ear lobe, sucking it into my mouth.

"Do you feel it Bella?" I whispered as I kissed down her neck. "The knot that feels like it's gonna burst?" She moaned and nodded her head as her hand cupped mine, both of us fucking her now. "Let it." I told her before capturing her lips again and positioning myself so I was directly over her.

The motion of both our hands working together as our hips ground together was what pushed her over the edge. I felt her clench around our fingers as her breathing seemed to stop. I pulled away slightly to watch her face as she came. Her eyelashes fanned across her cheeks as her swollen lips formed a slight 'o' in shape.

Once her wave of ecstasy wore out, she bit her lip and slowly opened her eyes. I smiled at her waiting for her to say something first.

"We are so doing that again," she informed me as she started to giggle, causing me to giggle with her.

---------------------

I was awoken by the soft tickling of Ed's hair against my neck as he kissed at my shoulders and collarbone. His hand was already making its way under the waist band of my pajama shorts. I smiled and reached behind me to grab his hair.

"Good morning Edward," I said softly as he moved his kisses up my neck. He pushed me closer to him, his erect cock making itself known as I rubbed my ass against him.

He moaned against my skin, his mouth and hands working me into a frenzy as we stripped each other of our clothes, our touches and kisses becoming more urgent. He shifted his weight so he was on top of me, his tongue lavishing at my nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

I shifted my hips, the feeling of his cock teasing my slit. I knew he felt how wet I was. Our eyes locked and I could see he wanted this. Fuck in a way I wanted it too. I guided him up towards me so I could kiss him. His lips slowly captured mine, as if he was afraid of me. I kissed him harder as I squeezed my eyes shut, blocking everything that I could out.

I could hear him talking to me as he kissed his way across my shoulders and collarbone, but I was ignoring him. A part of me screaming at him to shut up and just fuck me, while my heart broke.

_You can do this Alice. You know Edward wants you, you know he cares about you. _

_This is wrong._

_Just relax it won't hurt… much,_ the voice of James floated into my thoughts just as I felt the tip of Edward's cock enter me.

"No!" I shouted startling him. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me in shock. "Fuck, sorry. I can't. I just…" Whatever apology I was trying to muster up to Edward was completely lost because for the first time in the two weeks he and I had been fooling around I broke down.

Edward moved to my side, wrapping his arms around me as I rolled into a ball. I couldn't face him as I cried. I'm not who he needs, he's not who I need.

"I'm sorry," I said meekly. Edward just kissed my shoulder and said it was okay. Little did he know; I wasn't apologizing to him.

* * *

This is were we tell you to reveiw and yadda yadda, but all I (K) have to say is if you fill inclinded to do so then do it. If not no big deal, we'll see you when 18 is posted ;)


	2. Jasper's Birthday Wish

**Disclaimer: So that funky colored stuff that K bought didn't make her or Robs, Stephenie Meyers... so Twilight, Jasper, Alice and their friends (in the Twilight world) are still her's not ours. This variation of them, totally ours. This outtake. Totally JazzyGirlCullen's cause she bought us and this was her demand erm... request ;)**

**K: You know y'all wanted this _JUST_ as much as Kinksper. Js. IMPORTANT end note at the bottom. Jsyk**

**Robs: Yes, it's darkaddict/kinksper... he's baaaaaccckkkk... and he's getting his birthday request. ;) that being said, this is a threesome peeps, with some girl on girl action, some demanding kinksper actions, and just a touch of dirty kink, if that's not your thing go ahead and click x. **

**When we were writing this, Bev got into contact with us about several things, the first was she desperately wanted to give him what he wanted, his threesome... so when she bought us, we should've known she was going to request this. I've grown quite close to Bev this past year and was so glad to be able to write this for her, she's an amazing person with a big heart and I love her.**

**Special thanks to SilverAure aka Miss Ashley for betaing this and having to fan herself and take a cold shower afterwards, I enjoy your naughty giggles. **

* * *

I sat on the couch reading 'The Catcher and The Rye' for what must have been the hundredth time, trying not to concentrate on the fact that Alice and Bella were in the kitchen giggling and whispering. I was trying to pretend like I didn't care what they were whispering about, but I did. What the fuck could be so controversial that they had to whisper? Maybe it was something they didn't want me overhearing.

_Obviously or they wouldn't be whispering, dumb shit. _

I wondered briefly where Holden, our toddler, was before remembering that she was having Rose and Em watch him this weekend so I could relax on my birthday. I had been hoping that it somehow meant that I was going to get raunchy sex over every available surface, but apparently when she said "relax", for the first time in our relationship she meant just that.

_Relax, Jasper, relax._ I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to calm down a bit. When I got overly anxious I knew that the cravings for meth would kick in; it had been two years, but I still occasionally had cravings. When I opened my eyes I did my best to focus on my book instead of on the two girls whispering my kitchen - to no avail. Apparently J.D. Salinger just couldn't hold my attention the way Alice did.

As if she heard my inner thoughts, Alice appeared from the kitchen. "Hey babe," she greeted me as she made herself comfortable on my lap.

"Hey." I laid the book down on the end table and wrapped my arms around her.

She kissed along my jaw as one of her hands wove itself into my hair. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you're reading?" she whispered in my ear before nipping at it.

"No, ma'am..." I breathed.

"Incredibly sexy," she purred.

"You're sexy." I ran my hand up her thigh. "Very sexy."

She moved my hand to her inner thigh as she smiled seductively at me. "I know something you'd find sexier."

"Yeah?" I nipped at her lips.

She pushed my hand farther up under her skirt, a slight smirk on her face as I touched my own personal heaven. _Fuck. No. Panties._ I groaned as my fingers brushed against her slit. "Oh yeah," she breathed. "Something I know you've wanted for a very long time, Jazzy."

My brain wasn't fully functioning at this point. "What's that, Kitten?"

"A little show... staring two beautiful ladies and you."

My heavy lidded eyes snapped open as I regarded her. "Seriously?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "I think you've waited long enough."

_Fuck yes, I have! _I felt my lips curl up as I leaned forward to kiss her. "You're the most amazing wife on the planet," I breathed before kissing her hard on the lips. Alice was finally going to make good on her little promise from years ago. I couldn't believe I got to be the lucky bastard in on things this time. _Eat your heart out Eddie. _

She pulled away slightly before looking at me. "Don't call me amazing yet. I have one teeny tiny stipulation about tonight's festivities."

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "And that is?"

"This," she said, grabbing my dick. "Is mine. I already told Bella and she understands."

"I'm all yours baby, you know that," I whispered in her ear.

She nodded and kissed me firmly. "And I, yours. Even after death."

I nodded in agreement before looking at Bella who was standing awkwardly by the couch. "So where do I get my present?"

"That is your call. Right, Bella?" Alice looked at her friend, who nodded.

"We're just the entertainment," Bella added with a small smile before looking down.

"Well, I don't care as long as y'all are comfortable."

"Bed," the girls said in unison, followed by the giggles.

"Alrigh' then," I looked back at my kitten and gently pushed her off my lap and stood. "Ladies first."

Alice winked at me before turning and taking her friend's hand, both leading the way. I openly stared at the two asses that swayed gently in front of me, Bella's ass was a little larger than Alice's, but it wasn't bad. Alice's ass was round and full and firm - she hated the fact that it had gotten larger after having Holden, but I didn't mind one bit.

Once inside the bedroom, I sat at the head of the bed while the girls smiled at me from the foot. "I wanna watch." I winked and put my hands behind my head, leaning back against the headboard.

Alice smirked at me before turning her attention on Bella. She cupped Bella's face, slowly kissing her, both girls making sure to show off that their tongues were touching. I shifted so I could adjust my rapidly growing cock in my pants.

Bella moved to kiss Alice's neck and shoulders, slowly removing the straps of her dress from her and letting her body become exposed. I couldn't keep my mouth shut any longer, "Damn, baby, you look so good naked... How's she taste, Bella?"

Alice bit her lip as Bella licked along her collarbone. "Like the sweetest fruit imaginable," Bella answered as she groped at the now exposed tits, making my Kitten moan softly. "You still want to see my head between her thighs, Jazz?" Bella asked, placing her hands on Alice's hips as she teased her nipple with her tongue.

"Yes," I breathed rather huskily. My cock was straining against my zipper already - I had no idea what I was going to do when I finally saw my girl get off on another girl's face.

Something must have sparked in Alice, because suddenly she pulled Bella up to her, where she kissed her hard, walking her backwards to the bed. She broke the kiss, her midnight blue eyes flashing to mine, before returning her attention to Bella.

"Sit," Alice commanded, smiling when Bella did as told. My girl took the opportunity to straddle Bella as she began to remove her dress, laying her back once the fabric was gone.

"What are you doin', kitten?"

She looked up at me with a sheepish smile. "Bella was overdressed."

"Come here," I wiggled my finger at her. She quickly obliged, crawling her way to me. I kissed her lightly on the lips before turning her and moving her so she was reclining against my stomach. "Bella get up here too."

I heard Alice huff slightly, obviously annoyed with the fact that I wanted her to give up control, as Bella made her way to us. "You ever eaten pussy before?" I asked once Bella reached us and noticed how Alice squirmed in anticipation, they had hooked up before, but I had the feeling that my little Kitten was more of the instigator of that one. _God, this was going to be good. _

Bella shook her head as she ran her hands along Alice's legs. "She was happy to give, but never received."

That sounded very much like my Kitten - she was so giving. I nuzzled Alice's neck and spoke against her skin to Bella, "Lick her clit slowly, I wanna see her go crazy."

Alice whimpered, moving her ass against me as Bella nodded and positioned herself. I placed my cheek against Alice's and whispered in her ear, "Be a good girl and you'll get rewarded."

She moved her face to look at me. Just as she was about to say something, I could see Bella's tongue make contact with Alice, making her gasp and bite her lip.

"You know, Kitten... I think it's polite to pay attention to the person who is giving you oral gratification." I licked the outside of her ear, smirking as I watched Bella's tongue slowly lap at Alice's clit.

Alice moaned, her head falling against my shoulder as her eyes fluttered shut. My hands reached down and grabbed her full tits, pinching her taut nipples between my thumb and forefinger. "Lick a little harder," I instructed as I looked into Bella's brown eyes. "But stay slow."

Like an eager young student, Bella did just as she was told, taking a long, slow and firm lick across Alice's clit, making Alice lift her hips slightly of the bed. "There we go," I said. "You like that, Kitten?"

"Uh huh," she panted, moaning a bit louder as Bella repeated her earlier action.

"Tell her how much you like it, baby." I pinched her nipples.

"More," she gasped, moving her hand to Bella's hair. _Fuck._ I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning myself when I saw her do that.

I pulled her hands away from Bella's hair. "Just enjoy it," I breathed into her ear. She whimpered in protest, trying to grind her hips into Bella's face. Bella moved an arm over Alice to hold her in place as I watched her drag her tongue even slower, from top to bottom before circling Alice's clit.

"How does it feel?"

She made a whining noise in response. "Please..." Alice whimpered.

"Please what?" I tightened my grip on her wrists when I felt her struggle.

"Faster," she breathed.

"How badly do you want her to go faster?" I whispered in her ear. Alice hissed before moaning a throaty "_yes_". I glanced down and noticed that Bella had begun lapping at Alice's clit in a frenzy. My cock twitched in my jeans at the sight, but I reached down and pulled her up by her hair. "Did I tell you to go faster, Bella?"

"No," Bella answered softly before biting her lip.

I let go of her hair. "I am the birthday boy and I get what I want." I smirked at Bella. "Dip your tongue into her and tell me how wet she is."

Bella moved back down, again teasing Alice before dipping her tongue between her folds. I heard Bella moan appreciatively, followed by the feeling of Alice's nails on my jeans.

"She's so wet," Bella finally said, slowly licking her lips.

I ran one of my hands slowly down Alice's sternum. "Lick her slowly, and then suck on her clit..."

Alice moaned, arching her back as Bella latched on to her clit. "You like that, huh, baby?" I asked as I squeezed her breasts once again.

"Yes," she panted, using her free hand to tangle in Bella's hair again.

"No grabbing, Alice..." I chided as I pulled her hand away. "I was really enjoying playing with your tits," I playfully slapped one with my free hand before grabbing her other hand. "But you are being very bad."

"Are you gonna spank me, Jazzy?" she purred.

"I'll do more than spank you..." I growled into her ear. I looked back down and noticed that Bella was rubbing her thighs together. "Finger yourself, Bella, show us how much you're enjoying this."

That got Kitten's attention as her eyes snapped open to watch as Bella did as she was told. "Fuck!" Alice moaned.

"You wanna taste her?" I ran my nose along her neck.

She nodded. "She tastes good, babe..."

"Let her lick your fingers off, Bella..." I ordered.

Bella pumped her fingers twice more before removing them and teasing Alice, letting her get a taste before pulling them back.

"Tease," growled Alice, who was promptly rewarded with Bella's fingers. Alice sucked greedily on them, moaning in approval as she cleaned the juices off. When she was done, Bella returned to fucking herself as she licked and sucked at my girl.

"I can't wait to fuck the shit out of you," I growled in Alice's ear as I rubbed my denim covered cock against the small of her back. She moaned in agreement, wiggling her hand free again, only this time to tangle it in my hair.

"Make her cum," I barked at Bella before attacking Alice's neck with my mouth. Alice tugged at my hair as her breathing sped up. Bella used everything she knew, sucking and nibbling at Alice's clit and fucking her with her tongue.

Soon Alice was gasping for air, her body trembling as she came around Bella's tongue. I held her as she calmed down, not even having to instruct Bella to clean Alice up. Alice's grip on my hair loosened, followed by her soft chuckle.

Bella sat back on her knees, smiling at my girl before blushing. Alice moved in my arms to face me, gently kissing me as her hands began to unbutton my jeans.

"That would have been amazing if my lips were wrapped around your cock, you know," she said softly. I moaned and nodded in agreement. She slid her hand down the front of my boxers. "What do you want next, birthday boy?"

"Head," I groaned as she cupped my balls.

"Two-for-one, or just me?" she asked.

"I don't care baby - whatever you want to do." Secretly I was kind of hoping for a two-for-one - I had never gotten that before.

Alice looked over her shoulder at Bella before nodding her head and returning her gaze on me. "Gotta get your pants off, babe." I quirked an eyebrow at her and felt my stomach do a small excited flip as I pulled off my boxers and jeans. I felt a little smug when I saw Bella gape at me.

"Wow..." she breathed, making Alice giggle.

"Told you so," she said smugly.

"Bragging about my cock again, baby?" I asked as I leaned forward to kiss her.

She smiled against my lips before pulling back. "Always. You know how much I love your cock."

"It wants a kiss," I teased.

"Does it now?" she asked while grabbing Bella's hand. She licked her palm before guiding her as to where to place her hand. "What do you think, Bee... think we should give him a special birthday kiss?"

"If that's what he wants," Bella said with a nod.

"Yes," I hissed. _Please God, I need some sort of relief. _My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I felt Alice's lips wrap around the head of my cock, sucking lightly, and then I felt a foreign tongue run along the base. My hips bucked up and I almost groaned in disappointment when I felt them move their mouths, however I wasn't disappointed for long. My eyes shot open when I felt them reattach their mouths to my cock and saw that they were now kissing the tip together.

"Oh fuck!" I groaned, fisting their hair in each hand. They continued like that, their tongues swirling around the head as they tasted me and each other.

The sound of an unfamiliar moan sending vibrations through my cock made me look down to where Kitten had her fingers teasing Bella's pussy.

"That's so fucking hot..." I noticed Bella wink at Alice before my girl pulled away and Bella, _ohmygod_. I made a low guttural sound as Bella took me into her throat and Alice began licking my nuts.

They continued like that for a bit, slowly working me into a frenzy before they switched, Bella massaging while Alice licked and teased me like a damned Popsicle. I could feel the tension building in my nuts and knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

Alice pushed Bella's hands away before positioning herself better. Bella disappeared behind Alice who pushed her ass towards her before looking at me and winking. I bit my lip, knowing what was coming. I moaned loudly and came as she went all the way down on me, touching her nose to the skin of my lower abdomen.

I lay back onto the bed peacefully, relishing the feel of Alice's lips as she released me. "I love you so much, Kitten..." I groaned, fisting her hair and pulling her to my mouth to kiss her hungrily.

The kiss was broken when I felt unknown fingers run along my side, lifting the hem of my shirt. "Hey!" I slapped Bella's hand away almost instinctively.

"Sorry," Bella squeaked as Alice rolled her eyes.

"Rule Number One, Bella," Alice sighed.

"Yeah... I forgot, sorry..."

I quirked an eyebrow at Alice. "Rule Number One?"

"Only I get to strip you," she explained. "'Cause you know how I have this weird kink to grab your shirt all rough like when you're fucking me."

I knew she had lied about that for my sake, but I still found what she said hot and nodded as I pushed my shirt down more. "What do you ladies have planned next?"

"Babe, haven't you figured this out yet?" Alice asked with a wry smile.

"Yeah, it's your night to call the shots, Jazz," Bella added.

"We're your playthings for the night." Alice grinned.

I quirked my eyebrow up. That was a very interesting idea - my playthings eh? "Maybe y'all could eat each other out?" I offered.

"Is that what you want?" Alice asked as she started to kiss my jaw. I put her hand on my barely half-a chubby.

"Until I'm ready for more." I nodded.

She nodded before kissing my ear. "I love you, Jasper," she whispered, before pushing Bella onto her back. I watched as my girl climbed over her, her lips kissing every inch of her friend before whispering something in her ear.

It was Bella's turn to push Alice back. They moved so they were beside me. Alice locking eyes with me before they fluttered closed as she moaned softly at Bella's touch. The girls were putting on a show, their hands slowly exploring each other as their lips and tongues danced together.

Moans and gasps filled the air and soon enough Bella was sitting on Alice's face while her head was between Alice's thighs again. I could feel my cock growing and springing back to life as I watched them, listening to their satisfied moans, slurps and mmm's.

Alice moved, freeing her arm so she could use her fingers to get Bella off. The added effect made Bella wiggle more and Alice moan louder. I reached down and stroked myself slowly, letting my cock fill as I enjoyed the sight of the two girls together. After a few minutes the girls were really working themselves up and I found myself groping and pinching their breasts.

"God, I wanna fuck you so hard, baby," I groaned. She moaned and bucked her hips in response. _I'll take that as a 'I want you to fuck me, too'. _"Roll over, ladies. Y'all can entertain each other while I fuck my wife."

The girls stopped what they were doing, each one moving to my instructions - not before playfully biting each other first. Bella lay under Alice, nipping at her inner thighs as Alice wiggled her ass at me.

"Y'all just love to tease, don't you?" I moved so I was behind Alice's ass, cupping her hips as I ran my thumbs over her sexy as fuck back dimples.

"You love it when we tease, Jasper." Alice purred before getting back to work on her friend. I didn't respond; instead, I lined up and filled her in one hard thrust.

"Fuck," I groaned, waiting for a second as I felt Alice's walls constrict around me and Bella's tongue flick against where we were joined. I fucked Alice hard and fast, her moans muffled by Bella's pussy. It was like a dream come true and I never wanted the night to end.

I moaned and thrust deep when I felt Bella's tongue on my balls. I reached forward and grabbed Alice's silky hair, pulling it and making her arch her back and explode around me. I pushed my hips against her soft yet firm ass a few times, letting her calm down from the power of her orgasm before pulling out.

Alice moved off of Bella, laying down next to her and looking at me. "You didn't cum yet," she stated.

"I wanna eat some pussy, too." I gave her a wry smile.

She raised her eyebrow at me before smirking, giving Bella one last long lick between her thighs. Bella moaned, her hand grabbing Alice's hair, making Alice chuckle before sitting up.

"Wanna work your magic on her, babe?"

"If you feel like sharing my magic tongue." I leaned down and kissed her, savoring the feel of her against my lips and the sweet smell of her that permeated the air.

She hummed against my lips before pulling away. "I think I can share this once," she said with a wink. "Is that all that you want, Jasper?" she asked as her hand started to stroke my cock. "Just some pussy in your face?"

I moaned and bit my lip. "No ma'am... I wanna fuck you..."

"Your wish..." she started.

"Our command," Bella finished. I grinned as my wifey pushed me on my back, kissing me before she straddled my cock. While facing each other Bella straddled my face as Alice slowly lowered herself on my cock, making my eyes roll into the back of my head. Bella pinched my nipple through my shirt to remind me of what I had asked for and I got to work.

All I could think was pussy: pussy on my cock and pussy in my face. I was fairly sure that the girls were kissing and pleasing each other over me and the image it conjured up was hot enough to make me cum. Luckily I was able to hold off until both the girls got off, then I pushed Bella off of me and flipped Alice so that she was on her back. I finished off by burying myself as far as I could inside of her, the sounds of her screams barely coming through my blinding orgasm.

When I came to I was laying on Alice's chest, nuzzling one of her tits as she ran her fingers through my hair and tried to catch her breath.

"I love you," I whispered against her breast.

"I love you, too." She tugged my hair gently to get me to move up to her lips. Instead of kissing me, she ran her tongue along my ear lobe. "I have something for you later, if you're up to it," she whispered.

"I'm always up for anything," I whispered back, wondering what she had planned for me.

"Good," she smiled. "But first, I need a nap," she giggled out before reaching out and grabbing Bella's hand. "You still alive over there, Bee?" Bella grinned and nodded.

I had no idea what Alice had planned for later, but I knew this birthday was going to be hard to top. I smiled to myself and leaned against my wife's chest, happy and complete.

* * *

End note: Actually, see the blog http:/ /alsper(dot)blogspot(dot)com for the important stuff (take out the spaces and replace the dots)

But we gotta ask... Still lovin' it McDonalds style?


End file.
